Kacau
by rikatoki02
Summary: Maaf kepada yang membaca ff saya ini..sebenarnya ada kesilapan teknikal yang menyebabkan banyak ayat di dalam ff ni dipotong-potong.Jadi,kalau ayat tunggang terbalik tu maaf ya?/mind to read?/RnR)
1. Chapter 1

Maaf sesangat!dalam chapter 1 tadi banyak sangat sahaja typo,malah banyak lagi kesilapan yang saya lakukan..jadi izinkan saya remake chapternya boleh?

* * *

*Chapter 1

#remake

"Okay,macam biasa kita akan bahagikan tugas..halilintar,hari ni kau pergi sekolah,boleh?"tanya si ketua,gempa

"Hmmm.."itu sahaja respon dari dia,halilintar

"Taufan,kau tolong aku kemas rumah.."gempa memberi arahan lagi

"Okay boss!"jawab taufan riang.

Halilintar yang sudah bersiap itu hanya memandang datar..malas hendak melayan dua orang budak yang berwajah seiras dengannya terus menggendong beg sekolahnya yang sarat dengan buku-buku.

"Atok!..halilintar pergi dulu!"

"Haaa..ye..baik² jalan!"tok aba menyahut dari dapur

Sejurus mendengar itu,dia terus keluar dari hanya memandangnya dengan rasa yang aneh...firasatnya menyatakan ada sesuatu yang akan berlaku keatas sang pengendali petir itu!

* * *

dari pukul 7:00 pagi hingga 7;00 malam akhirnya kelas pun tamat!urghh..bagi halilintar itu adalah satu tambahan matematik tadi sangat melelahkan!

Dia berjalan secepat yang mungkin kerana hari sudah gelap,maklumlah,dia bukan seorang yang berani.

Mula² berjalan..kemudian berlari..

Melepasi lorong pak senin koboy..

Dan akhirnya...

Rumah itu..

Halilintar hanya memandang sekilas pada rumah tersebut..agak mengerikan!..yup..rumah mana lagi kalau bukan tempat latihan fang!

Dia mahu berlari meninggalkan rumah itu tetapi...dia ternampak seseorang..

Berbaju putih

Labuh

Berdarah-darah

Tidak berwajah

Melambai-lambai

Ke arahnya!

Kaki halilintar seperti terpaku di situ..dan kemudian..dia perlahan-lahan bergerak memasuki rumah tersebut..tanpa rasa..takut..aneh bukan?

Tidak sampai setengah jalan dia memasuki rumah itu,pandangannya mula kabur...dia nampak perempuan itu tadi senyum menyeringai penuh makna!dia tahu..perempuan itulah yang memukaunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini

Tapi...

Apa tujuannya?

Dan akhirnya...

Semuanya...

GELAPPP!

#TBC

fuhhh..aneh tak?of course it is to many typos..I use handphone to make this ff!ARRGGGHH!

BTW..Review plisssss


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,apa khabar semua?:)thanks very much kepada yng review..malas saya nak buat ff ni sebenarnya jadi kalau pendek maaf ya;))

Boboiboy was monsta's

KACAU

Chapter 2

* * *

Pukul 7:30 malam..

"Hufff..huff mane Halilintar ni?.."keluh budak yang bertopi senget itu

"Itulah pasal dah pukul berapa ni?takkan tak balik lagi?"rungut Gempa yang duduk disebelah Taufan.

Penat.

Ya,itu yang sedang meraka rasakan Halilintar belum pulang?Apakah?Serentak dengan itu,tiba² pintu rumah dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu..

"Halilintar,kau pergi mana tadi?risau kitorang tau tak?"kata Gempa separa terlalu penat membuatkan dia meninggikan hanya memandang geram Halilintar yang kepalanya tertunduk dihadapannya.

"Sekolah"

"Yelah,kitorang taulah yang kau tu pergi takkanlah lama sangat?Kau pergi mana tadi?"Taufan yang tadinya diam mula bersuara.

"Rumah"

"Rumah?..Rumah siapa?"Taufan kebingungan.

"Malika"jawabnya lagi.

"Huh!Siapa?"Gempa menggaru-garu kepalanya yang tidak ?Kalau tidak silap dia tidak pernah mempunyai nama kawan seperti itu apatah lagi nama ahli² !

* * *

Halilintar tidak menjawab soalan Gempa kepalanya ditundukkan,Gempa boleh melihat senyuman aneh yang terukir di itu,Halilintar terus pergi ke biliknya.(setiap pecahan bbb mempunyai bilik mereka sendiri)tanpa sebarang ucapan pun.

"Taufan..kau..ada rasa pelik tak?"

"P-pelik?"

"Yelah,kau tengoklah dia -tunduk!Terlanggar dinding baru !Yang paling penting sekali...siapa Malika?"

"Girlfriend dia kot"

Krik..krik..krik...krik

"Hahahahaha"Ketawa mereka kedengaran sangat membingitkan segenap ruang rumah Tok Aba baik Tok Aba sudah pergi ke surau untuk menunaikan solat.

"Girlfriend?Kau buat law-"

"PRANGG"

Kata² Gempa tersekat apabila mereka terdengar sesuatu..Bunyi seperti..Cermin pecah..dari bilik...

"Halilintar!"kata mereka serentak dengan cemas.

Mereka terus pergi ke bilik Halilintar dan membuka pintu..Saat pintu dibuka...

"Ya Allah!Halilintar!"

-TBC OR DSC?-

Lalalala..arthur aneh kembali lagi!Pelik ya ff nya?(guling²)

Saya ada baca satu review ni tapi lupa usernamenya...dia kata tajuk ff ni sama macam tajuk novel terbitan fixi tulisan irfan adly..yup memang betul saya amik dari novel tu tajuknya dan juga nama .

Ok itu saja yang saya nak cakap mungkin chpter 3 chpter terakhir..dan...saya bagi hint ya?

Halilintar

Akan

Mati

Okay btw review plisss:))


End file.
